


Come Back

by HeadmasterFelix



Series: True Beta [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, PWP, Porn With Plot, Threesome, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Stiles took the bite from Peter and became the first beta of his new pack. Scott wants him back. Porn with plot.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles has been avoiding Scott since he left the pack. Breaking the news to him, that he’d taken the bite and was Peter’s beta now… well, it had gone as well as could have been expected, not that that says much. But Scott’s been on him about getting together for a week now, and as much as Stiles dreads how badly it could go, and he’s still sore about why he made the choices he did, he still misses his friend. When he finally decides to return one of Scott's calls, the other teen is ready to come over immediately, and Stiles figures, why delay the inevitable?

Twenty minutes later, Stiles is answering the door, his dad is giving a warm, long-time-no-see hug to Scott, and then the two teens slip up to his room. Stiles takes a seat at his desk chair, Scott takes the bed, and they’re both quiet for a few minutes.

“I miss you,” Scott finally says. “I miss my best friend.”

Stiles gives a small scoff, smiling. “I miss you, too. I never wanted things to end up how they did…”

“How… why did they, then? Why didn’t you ever just talk to me?” And unlike last time, it sounds like Scott is actually interested in listening.

“I tried to, man, but you… you never listened, you know? Like, when you were totally out of ideas, you’d give me a shot, but… my plans, my theories, my ‘this is a dumbass idea, Scott, don’t do it’, you didn’t take me seriously enough. And when there was a girl involved?” Stiles scoffs bitterly this time. “I was always second. First was Allison, which was like… it was bad enough that you were leaving me ‘cause you were suddenly Mr. Popular. Then when you guys broke up, I was back in the top spot, which is where I belong… until Kira came along.”

Scott swallows thickly as he listens. He would’ve argued two months ago, told Stiles he was crazy, that he was the best, and went on with his life. But now that he’s gone, Scott is feeling the effects, and he can see how much he just took his best friend and his best pack member for granted. “Okay, so… I’m guessing you tried to tell me all that?”

“Yeah.”

“And I ignored you?”

“Several times.”

With a sigh, Scott nods.

“I can’t always be Robin, man, and ever since Allison, I’ve been, like… Oracle. Not good enough for the front lines and barely even in the family, and it just got worse and worse as you kept growing your pack.”

“Well, Stiles, come on. You’re human - which is good, really good, but it’s just a fact that you don’t belong in the actual fights.”

“ _Was_ ,” Stiles reminds harshly. “I was human. Now I’m strong in the way _you_ care about - with Peter’s training, probably stronger than anyone in your pack.”

A long sigh and Scott nods again. “You were human. And I made you feel like you were useless, so you wanted the bite.”

“No. I mean, yes, but… it’s not all about you, okay? I wanted that too, to be strong like that. I mean, my wits, my knowledge, plus the wolf’s strength and endurance? Not to be conceited or anything, but with a good alpha, I’m kinda unstoppable. Which is good for Beacon Hills, which is good for my dad. I felt like I had to.”

“So why didn’t you ask me? I- fuck, I didn’t even know Peter was an alpha!”

Stiles raises an eyebrow and waits on that a second, letting Scott figure it out himself.

“...I never would’ve done it. Okay, point taken. But how did you know…?”

“I tried to kill him,” Stiles says plainly. Scott stares, so he continues. “I know he was playing nice, being helpful, but I couldn’t shake the feeling that he was the same old monster, he just had to snap again before he went after us all. Plus, Gerard wanted him dead, said he would help us if we did it. I know you said no, but... I thought you were wrong. I knew you wouldn't listen to me, and I took it into my own hands. I set a trap, baited him with a fake voicemail from Lydia, doused him in gas and set him on fire.”

Scott’s stare goes wide-eyed, stunned. “Holy shit. You… you actually pulled all that off?!”

“Yeah. Like I said, I’m clever.” His voice is flat, maybe a little irritated. “If I’ve got the time to devise a plan and set it in action, I can accomplish a lot.”

“So… what happened?”

Stiles shrugs. “He’s an alpha. Like, it sucked, it sucked real bad, but he survived it. He broke out of the ash barrier, I think the wind created by the sudden combustion disrupted it, and then he came after me.” He's grateful for the tricks he's picked up being surrounded by wolves for so many years - like the ability to lie with a steady heart, at least to someone who isn't really paying attention. Truth is, he has no idea how Peter broke through the barrier, but it's a good ace to have in case the rival pack ever tries to use it. He decides to preemptively answer the question he can see is on Scott’s mind. “He spared me because he wanted me to know he was a better man than me. Both of us given the choice, I would’ve walked out a murderer that night and he wouldn’t have.” The memory of that hurts, the night he was almost a murderer. He can hardly fathom that it was him that did that.

It takes Scott a few minutes to take that all in, so many revelations happening tonight. “Did he offer it again?”

“Yeah. I told him to fuck off, but that was… I dunno, a week before I found myself at his apartment.”

They’re both quiet again, and after a moment, Stiles breaks it. “So… you still wanna be friends again?”

“Yeah. And more.”

Stiles blinks and squints. That phrase has a certain connotation…

And Scott catches on. “No! No, no, I mean… I know I fucked up massively. I know I took you for granted, I made you feel like you weren’t even part of the pack, and I’m sorry, Stiles. I’m really, really sorry, I just…” 

"No." That's really what it all distills to, a simple 'no'. "You get it now, and that's great, that's gonna help a lot for us to continue being friends, but... too little too late."

Scott can't accept that, can't believe it's just that simple for the other teen. He pushes again. “Please, Stiles, come back to the pack. I’m sorry, it won’t ever be like it was, you’ll be my number one. I need you. We need you.”

" _No_ ," it's firmer this time. "It's not happening. I'm not going to be your beta."

"What do I have to do? How can I make it up, how can I convince you?" He's getting desperate now against how unmoving Stiles is, how clearly he's going to lose here.

"You can't, Scott. Stop trying, it's only making me wanna fix the rest of our relationship less." And sure enough, his tone is growing cold.

He's at a loss, out of words he feels will make a difference, so he does the only thing he can think of. Scott slips off of the bed and onto his knees. He closes the short distance between them and looks up, helpless. "Please, Stiles." And deep down, he's not even sure what he's begging for anymore. Something is gnawing at him, telling him this is about so much more than only the loss of his beta, or his friend. 

It hurts, seeing Scott like this, and he wants to say yes. This is his best, oldest friend. He loves him. But he loves Peter more, and he made a promise the night he took the bite. “I can’t,” he says sadly. “I’m sorry, I can’t. I’m Peter’s beta.” And for the first time since they were kids, he sees Scott start to cry. It breaks his heart. “Hey, hey, come on, it’s not like I’m leaving you,” he takes his friend’s face in his hand, guides his gaze back up, and leans in. “We’re still best friends, I’m still here, I still care, and you know that if your pack is ever struggling or in danger, mine will be there in a heartbeat. I’m not abandoning you.”

“Stiles, I…” He can’t find words, but that gnawing is getting so much stronger. Its meaning is lost on him but that doesn't stop the way it's forcing its way up and into his conscious mind. When Stiles brushes away a tear, he decides he doesn’t need words, and the unnameable need finally gives itself form. Scott pushes up, kissing Stiles with all the power of an alpha and all the softness of a best friend.

And without a thought, Stiles reciprocates, leaning into it, lapping over Scott’s lips and pressing his tongue in. The feeling elicits small noises from them both, but when Scott’s hand goes sliding up Stiles’s thigh, he sobers up, pulls back despite how much he wants this.

“I… I can’t,” he says breathlessly. “I’m with Peter, you know that.”

“So what?” A deep voice purrs from the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

“I… I can’t,” he says breathlessly. “I’m with Peter, you know that.”

“So what?” A deep voice purrs from the doorway. Stiles and Scott both look towards it, startled, and see Peter leaning against the frame, arms crossed over his chest and a smirk plastered on his face. Scott immediately gets on his feet, stance defensive, and Stiles pales. “It’s not like Scott’s a threat. Why should I mind?”

“Peter, I, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” but he gets cut off.

“Hush, boy. I know. I saw. And I can smell both of you from here, so I think you might have some tension you need to work out.”

Prompted by that, Scott lets his senses flood in full strength and… wow, yeah, something is definitely going on with Stiles’s arousal, although he smells… different somehow.

The teens both watch Peter a moment more, skeptical of this being a trap.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, I don’t have all night to stand here and watch you two like deer in the headlights. Either get on his bed and go at whatever it is you wanna do, or let me have my beta’s attention.”

That phrase, ‘my beta’, makes Scott’s blood hot, makes him feel possessive of what he knows damn well isn’t his. Suddenly he feels like he’s got something to prove, on top of everything he was already feeling. He glances to Stiles, to find that the other man is looking right back at him. “I want you,” he offers quietly.

“Me too,” but it feels so weird to be saying with Peter right there.

Scott offers his hand, helps Stiles up, and then pushes him down on the bed and crawls over him.

“There we go,” Peter comments, smiling. He steps fully into the room and closes the door behind him but stays right there, not saying another word.

Stiles and Scott go after each other like the horny teenagers they are, shirts flying off in minutes, grinding against each other not long after that. When the alpha wolf moving down his chest, paying expert attention to his nipples, Stiles starts to realize that just maybe his best friend has done this before. He groans, unashamed, and arches up against Scott. He tangles fingers in Scott's hair, panting and moaning softly. Their hearts are racing, so much blood pumping straight south, and Stiles is almost overwhelmed by how clearly he can hear it all.

He starts to dip even further down, kissing over Stiles's stomach. Suddenly, Scott stills and his eyes dart up to his friend's face, then to Peter’s. Stiles swallows thickly, anxiety coursing through him instead of arousal now, and Peter just raises both eyebrows, waiting, watching to see if Scott will fuck this up or not.

“Stiles… why do you…” He looks a bit helpless, completely unsure of what to say here, but he doesn’t really need to. Stiles knows what he's thinking. It was almost the same with Peter. The scent of his arousal different. Not in a super obvious way, the only hormone flooding his system is testosterone, but this close and this turned on, it’s unmistakable that his body's responses are different.

Stiles simply undoes his belt. It’s easier to show, still feels impossible to explain. Scott backs off enough to give his friend room to undress, eyes trained right where he’s supposed to be looking, he presumes. When the boxers come off, it’s crystal clear what’s going on.

“You’re…” he pauses a moment, words only stilling because his brain is cranking away at how Stiles must be feeling, what would make him most comfortable to hear.

 _Please don’t say ‘a girl’, please don’t say ‘a girl’, please don’t say ‘a girl’,_ Stiles chants in his head.

 _Don’t you dare say ‘a girl’,_ is what goes through Peter’s.

And luckily for them all, Scott most of all, that’s most definitely not what comes out of his mouth. “So, you’re trans. I guess that explains the locker room shyness and stuff. I guess I always sort of figured there was something.” He smiles and doesn't seem bothered by this revelation. “What’s, um, what’s off-limits?”

Stiles breathes a sigh of relief that his best friend is so enlightened, and relaxes into the bed again.

“You get his ass, boy. Don’t even think of going for the other one,” Peter warns. Those are his limits, even if Stiles might be otherwise inclined.

His gaze is set on Stiles, despite Peter having been the one to speak. “O-okay, yeah, no problem,” and with a crooked smile, he adds, “I mean, that’s what I was expecting anyway, so,” he shrugs. Scott leans back in, lavishing expert attention over his friend’s nipples again, working them both back to where they were before. Soon, his hand slips down, and he strokes fingers over Stiles’s cock tentatively. “That okay?” he murmurs, lips only pulling an inch off of his chest.

“Mhm,” it’s a small noise accompanied by an enthusiastic nod. His head is getting lost in the pleasure. “Please.”

He goes after it more fully now, setting fingers on either side and stroking slowly. The way Stiles arches into his touch and begins to pant is certainly encouraging, and when he starts eliciting real moans, he can hardly contain himself. Scott sits up, not stilling his hand at all, and uses the opposite to work open his jeans. He glances up to Peter, who’s still watching intently, and self-consciousness spikes through him. It strikes him just how weird it is to have him there, but it's not enough to outweigh how much he wants this. He pushes his pants down as best he can, his own cock springing free.

“Take them off, all the way,” Stiles requests, and pulls away to reach into his bedside table. He retrieves lube and a condom, setting them both out for easy access, but before he even pulls his hand away, Scott asks for the lube.

After slicking up a pair of fingers, Scott moves back over Stiles and kisses him with hunger, their chests pressed flatly against each other's. He reaches down and circles his friend’s hole, getting it good and slick before pressing one finger inside, slow and cautious to get a feel for just how giving Stiles's body is.

The kiss is a welcome distraction, it keeps him relaxed despite how deeply self-conscious about his body he still is. Having Peter here helps - nothing bad can ever happen to him when his alpha is here, he assures himself.

It doesn’t take too long, Scott working Stiles open like he’s well-practiced, and it’s so much more than just pragmatic. Scott manages to make it feel _good_ , and by the time he’s got a third finger pressing inside, Stiles is bucking against his friend’s hand and begging for more. Scott doesn't give him more right away, keeps fucking him on his hand for the pure pleasure of it a few moments more, but eventually he pulls away.

It’s at about this time that Peter palms himself through his trousers, his thick cock aching for contact. He watches Scott reach for the condom, and a need for his boy comes rushing over him. Of course, it would be _rude_ to just insert himself, even if he knows Stiles would welcome him eagerly.

“Mind if we share?” He asks, making it sound like he’s actually asking for permission rather than just being polite.

Scott stops in his tracks, stares for a moment at the question rockets through his brain, and then looks down at Stiles.

“Please,” he says, looking right back at Scott. “I want you both so bad, please.”

He may not be his beta anymore, but it’s hard to deny him anything he wants. Looking back up to Peter, he asks, “How?”

Grinning, Peter strips as he answers. “It’d be terribly unfair to make us take turns, don’t you think? We’d both be offended at having to wait. And since _I_ don’t have a moratorium on his _bonus_ hole, we really don’t have to. Both of you, stand up.”

And fuck, it’s a wet dream come true. Stiles is on his feet fast as lightning.


	3. Chapter 3

“Come here, pup,” Peter beckons Stiles the few feet to him and pulls him into a kiss. He dips a hand between his boy’s hips to run fingers along his cock and gives a pleased groan at how hard he is. “You’re so fucking ready for us, aren’t you, boy?”

“Yes,” he pants, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck. “Yes, yes, please don’t make me wait anymore.” And suddenly there are hands stroking over his back, which make him gasp and then moan softly.

Peter grabs his beta by the back of his thighs and lifts him up, and after Stiles has his legs wrapped around him, he slowly, carefully lowers him down onto his cock. Stiles clings tightly as his body is invaded in the most incredible way, pleasure spiking through his abdomen and then through his entire body as Peter’s pelvis pushes against his cock. “Alright, Scott, lube up and let’s make him the happiest man alive, shall we?” And sure, he never, ever thought he would be in this kind of position with the McCall boy, but if it feels good and it makes his beta happy, it hardly matters what notions he had or has about Scott.

Doing as he’s told, Scott steps away just long enough to roll on a condom and grab the bottle to slick himself up, solidly following the mantra that there is no such thing as too much lube. When he comes back, he crouches a few inches to line himself up, and then slowly stands tall again, pushing into Stiles smoothly. And sure, he never, ever thought he would be in this position with Peter Hale, but if it feels good, nothing else really matters.

Stiles cries out as Scott pushes into him, his nails digging harshly into Peter’s back as he gets stuffed impossibly full. “Oh God, oh God, oh fuck!” He makes himself relax and simply surrender to the two powerful alpha wolves, trusting them to take damn good care of him.

And they certainly do. Once Scott finds his rhythm, Peter begins to move opposite, making sure Stiles is never fully empty. Stiles can’t take it for long, the stimulation so overwhelming, the mental image of his body providing only a thin barrier between their cocks sliding together, and with the constant rubbing against his own cock with each movement Peter makes, he’s screaming out an orgasm in no time. It feels like the other men keep fucking him forever as he rides that pleasure out.

Stiles becomes so fucking tight at that, and Scott’s panting hard. Another few minutes and he's close to losing himself as well. “Do it, Scott,” Peter encourages, voice low and dangerous. “Show him how good he is, show him how incredible his body is.”

The encouragement from Peter pushes him closer, but the way Stiles whines helplessly and nods enthusiastically does so much more. “Please, please, Scott,” he begs. “Need it, need to feel it, _please_!”

And that’s about all Scott can take. He thrusts forward, hard enough to rock his friend's body harshly onto the other man’s cock, and fills his condom. He pulls back, out of breath, and drops the condom into the trash bin before nearly collapsing on the bed, although he’s still very intent on taking in the show.

Except Peter doesn’t continue much more than another minute. Stiles is a whimpering mess and everything between his legs aches. Peter pulls out and sets his boy down on the bed, and then wraps his hand around his cock and strokes lightly. “What are you gonna do about this, pup?” He asks, eyebrow raised.

“Huh?” Stiles looks dazed for a moment, and then licks his lips looking at that gorgeous, ridiculously thick cock. He re-positions himself to lie sideways on the bed, head hanging off the edge.

Peter doesn’t need to be told what Stiles wants, he can see it plainly. He moves forward and presses his head right up to the boy’s lips, waiting for him to open up before pushing inside. “You’re going to want to observe this, Scott,” he says with a sly, arrogant smirk. With Scott’s attention, he pushes deeper, sliding almost fully into Stiles which creates an obscene bulge in his throat. They seem practiced at this, Peter holding a steady pace and Stiles breathing when he can, the familiarity allowing him to keep his throat giving as long as he keeps his focus. Slowly, Peter begins really fucking his beta’s face, hips jerking roughly.

And Stiles absolutely loves it. He spreads his legs wide by instinct, and Scott glances down, able to plainly see that his thighs and the sheet beneath him are coated. Stiles’s hips rock, he’s desperately turned on and his cock is begging for contact, which Scott catches onto easily and is happy to provide. Scott uses a pair of fingers to stroke his friend’s cock, experimenting a moment to find his favorite pace and sticking to it.

The complete subjugation of his beta, especially in front of his pup’s former alpha, is fucking intoxicating and he loses himself a bit, his wolf coming to the surface. As he gets uncontrollably close to spilling deep into Stiles’s throat, he does the only thing that’s absolutely guaranteed to get Stiles off almost immediately. His alpha voice comes out and he commands it, “Come, pup. Come with my cock down your throat, _now_.”

He was already so close, right on the verge, and the order shoves him hard, forcing a blinding tumble into absolute bliss. Peter fucks his throat just a second longer and then pumps the boy full, emptying his large load deep inside his body. By the time Stiles comes back to Earth, Peter is withdrawing.

“Good boy,” he growls, smirking at the expression that tells him, without a doubt, Stiles went deep into his own submissive headspace. Looking to Scott, he instructs, “Get him on the bed with you and lie back,” and then he leaves the room, stark naked.

Scott hardly understands how what he just witnessed is even possible, or where Peter is going off to, but he can see that Stiles is… not quite right. He does as Peter asked, and Stiles instantly curls up with him, cuddling tightly. A moment later, Peter comes back with a pair of damp washcloths and begins to clean Stiles up.

Stiles sniffs at Scott, and he doesn’t smell like Alpha, but his foggy mind assesses that he’s good enough. Stiles begins to nuzzle at, and then gently lick over Scott’s neck.

“No, pup,” Peter scolds. Stiles ducks his head and behaves himself.

“What… what’s wrong with him?” Scott asks with concern.

“It’s called subspace. If you ever want to fuck someone’s throat like I just did, you’re going to have to learn about it.”

“Well… okay, what is it?” He’s still concerned.

“It’s a mindstate of complete surrender, in essence, and the aftermath can look like a lot of different things but usually it’s some form of either withdrawal or clinginess. For Stiles, his inner puppy comes out, as you can see.” Peter finishes cleaning up his slick and some of the sweat from his back and chest. “Caring for your submissive while they work their way out of it is vital. That also looks different for everyone, but Stiles needs to be cleaned and cuddled with, and when he’s out of it enough you can leave him alone for three minutes, he needs sugar. Since I’ve got you as my lovely assistant tonight, I’m going to go get that now.”

Scott takes all that in, listening intently because, fuck, the idea of doing to someone what Peter just did to Stiles is amazing. He continues to hold onto and stroke Stiles’s hair until the other alpha comes back.

Peter settles in on the bed too, which is getting a bit cramped now. “Pup. Pup, sit up, look at me. Good, good boy. Open up.” He holds a square of chocolate up, which Stiles takes with his teeth. They repeat this a few more times, and then Stiles settles in again and slowly makes his own way back to the real world. Neither of the other men leave his side until he has.

“Thanks,” Stiles says softly, once his voice and words have come back. “For- for all of this, for everything,” he’s addressing Scott first, and then looks to Peter to communicate that he means it to both of them.

“Y-yeah, it was incredible. I can’t believe how hot you are,” Scott smiles. Stiles blushes and shrugs.

“I, um, I think I should spend some time with just Peter, though, if… if that’s…”

“Oh, yeah, of course. Um. Just… call me, or something? Maybe we can hang out again soon,” he says as he crawls his way out of the bed and finds his clothes.

“Yeah, I will,” Stiles smiles, cuddling against Peter now.

“Cool. Yeah. Um. Have a good night.” And kind of awkwardly, he leaves.

“Happy, pup?” Peter finally says once he hears the front door close behind Scott.

“Almost more than I’ve ever been, Alpha.”


End file.
